Kidnapped
by madidda 666
Summary: Sasuke is kidnaped by Zabuza! But Zabuza isn't the only one doing the beating, what is Sasuke's best friend is? And what will Naruto do whne he cant take the pressure anymore? THe story is better that the summary.
1. Kidnaped

Chapter 1: Kidnaped

Sasuke was walking home on a stormy night. It was pouring rain and he was drenched with water and was freezing cold. He wore his usual blue T-shirt and white shirt, which, by the way, wasn't making him any warmer. Finally, he made it home. Sasuke ran in the door and slammed it behind him. Almost immediately after entering his home he began to cough and he got a runny nose.

'Great! Just what I needed, a cold.' Sasuke thought to himself

Sasuke stripped down and put his clothes in the dryer to dry. Then he decided to take a hot shower. The shower lasted about a half hour. When he got out he was just as cold as when he entered. Lazily he packed for the mission the neck day and put his things by the front door. Even though it was only eight o'clock he went to bed because he wasn't feeling well.

Sakura reached the bridge the next day with her backpack filled to the brim with supplies. She wore black shorts and a red dress. She found Sasuke with his head resting on his knees leaning against his backpack. She figured he was asleep so she went and stood at the opposite end of the bridge across from him. About ten minutes later Naruto arrived with his things. He did not particularly care for Sasuke so he decided to sneak up on him.

"Hi!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. But, Sasuke did not even flinch. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" he yelled once again as loud as he could while he poked Sasuke repeatedly.

"Naruto! Stop it just leave him alone!" Sakura yelled then she smacked him over the head.

The team waited for their sensei for about two hours. During those two hours Sasuke didn't move, Naruto bounced around and yelling and flirting with Sakura. Sakura just listened. Said a few words, and smacked him at least five more times. Finally their sensei arrived.

"Yo!" Kakashi said smiling through his mask.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Liar!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison while Sasuke just sat there.

" OK then, well today we have a C rank mission. We are going to a village ten miles north to deliver a scroll, ok?" Kakashi-sensei said.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled

"Sure... Sasuke coming?"

"Hn..." Sasuke moaned then stood up.

"Great! Let's go!" Then they headed off.

Sakura and Naruto walked up in front and Kakashi and Sasuke walked in back. He felt light headed, dizzy, and really tired. But, of course, he didn't let his emotions show. They walked without stopping for about three hours. When they found a place to make camp the sun was almost setting. The first thing they did was set out all their supplies. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto began to assign obs to each other. Kakashi turned to tell Sasuke his job but found that Sasuke was already asleep.

"Sakura you can take my job and Naruto you take Sasuke's job of gathering fire wood." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Sakura began to do er work but Naruto protested "Hey! I'm not doing that teme's job for him!"

"Naruto, Naruto look at him." Naruto glanced and saw Sasuke asleep and looking very uncomfortable and flushed. "He's obviously sick so just do this one thing for him. If not him than me."

"Fine" he grumbled the stormed off into the woods.

Kakashi shook Sasuke's shoulder to wake him up " Hn... what?"

"Just stand up so I can put you under the covers"

"W-why?"

"Because you're sick and it's cold out."

Sasuke reluctantly stood so Kakashi could pull back the covers of his sleeping bag. Sasuke flopped down onto the soft material and rested his head on the pillow while Kakashi covered him up with the covers. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's forehead to take his temperature.

"Wow... that's pretty hot." he said.

"I'm... fine."

Right you can rest when we reach the village in a few days."

"Mmm... o-ok." he said then fell asleep.

The food was ready a hour later and Kakashi gently woke up Sasuke so he could eat. After eating, Sasuke fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

They woke up the next morning, packed their things and left. Eventually they reached a wide open plain that was surrounded by trees. They had reached the center when there was a gust of wind and a poof of smoke. Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, stood in the center about three yards from them. He was wielding his large sword on his back.

"Give me the scroll and I won't have to kill you."

"No," Kakashi said plainly then turned to Sasuke "stay out of this your weak and I can't risk you being killed." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto was the first to attack the ninja. But, he was easily knocked out by a swift punch to the face. Sakura was next, and was knocked out when she was violently shoved into a large tree. That left Kakashi: the two ninja fought for nearly a hour. But, the Zabuza trapped him in a water prison. After that Zabuza eyed Sasuke.

"So are you going to try to attack to save your friends?" he said with a smirk.

Sasuke growled the charges at Zabuza. Zabuza created a water clone out of a nearby puddle. Sasuke fought the clone but eventually began to loose strength. The clone punched Sasuke sending him crashing through three trees and crashing violently into a fourth. Zabuza burred Kakashi up to his neck in dirt then he destroyed his water clone so he could join the fight. He swung his large sword at Sasuke then, when he missed, he punched Sasuke in the stomach repeatedly. Then he grabbed him by the neck and raised him off his feet.

"Hm I think that I will take this one as a prize. What do you think Kakashi?"

"Don't you dare!" Kakashi yelled in response.

"No, I think I will." he slammed Sasuke back against a tree then walked away.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he lost sight of the two.


	2. Tourture

AN: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When Sasuke woke up he was a little confused about where he was. He was in a small cramped cell with a thick metal door in one side. The cell was cold and smelled horrible. Sasuke tried to lift his head but he couldn't; everything hurt especially his stomach and he had and awful headache.

Sasuke was still trying to figure out what had happened to him when Zabuza walked in.

"Come on." he said while he grabbed Sasuke and began dragging him roughly out of the cell.

The entered a room that looked like a dinning room. There was a long table with six chairs and a china cabinet in one corner or the fairly large room. There was also a huge fireplace with a roaring fire going inside it. Zabuza threw him on the floor, Sasuke glared at him, and Zabuza smiled back.

"I have decided to make you my slave." Zabuza said.

"I'm not you slave!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes you are, I own you now... You have quite an attitude problem don't you."

"Hn,"

"I have to fix that somehow... so, every time I ask you to do something and you disobey I'm going to beat you."

"Hn,"

"Right... maybe now I'll just hurt you to show you what you will be in for."

Sasuke knew he couldn't fight back, he was sick, already very injured, and weak. The only thing that he was able to do was squirm away and brace himself for then attack. The first thing Zabuza did was kick and punch Sasuke, then he pulled out five kunabi and threw them at Sasuke. One hit each or his arms and legs and the other hit him in his stomach. Sasuke screamed in pain, fell to the ground, and began to loose conscious.

"Hey, hey, hey we can't have you loose consciousness." Zabuza said then he slapped him.

Zabuza threw Sasuke to the floor again then he walked over to the fireplace. There were metal rods that ended in a sharp point hanging on the wall to the left of the fireplace. He picked up one of them and held it in the fire until they turned white from the intense heat. Sasuke was laying on his back trying not to fall unconscious. Zabuza left the rod in the fire and walked over to Sasuke to take the kunabi out. For each one when grabbed it to take it out he would twist and pull it out. This was causing Sasuke so much pain that he couldn't hold on anymore and he fell unconscious. Zabuza smiled knowing that the young Uchiha would be in for a surprise when he woke up.

Zabuza grabbed the rod from the fire and walked over to Sasuke. He ripped off the boy's shirt and pressed the white hot rod into his flesh and created and "X" on his chest. Then he made a deep burn down both his arms and legs. He outlined the tops of his fingers and the back of his hands. Finally, he kicked over the boy and made a large "Z" in his back.

Haku, who had been in his room, had heard the screaming and walked into the room to investigate.

"Zabuza? Zabuza what's going... wow! What's is that?" Haku asked surprised.

"This is the Uchiha kid I took from Kakashi when I fought him."

"Ah, I see."

"Yes, could you bring him back to his cell?"

"Of course I will." Zabuza walked away.

Haku picked up the boy gently and carried him down the hall. Even thought Haku was in business with that awful man he hated the violence. They reached the cell and Haku entered and gently placed Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes wide when he realized the pain that was everywhere in his body. Then he noticed Haku and thought he was going to hurt him so he tried to move away and caused himself more pain.

Haku smiled " It's alright young one I won't hurt you."

"W-why is he doing this to me? Why won't you let me g-go?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because I do not have the power to let you go only Zabuza does and I am not sure why he is doing this to you." Sasuke had a coughing fit that sent pain wracking through his body.

"Rest now I will be back later to check on you." Sasuke nodded then Haku left and Sasuke fell asleep.

Haku approached Zabuza who was sitting in a chair reading a scroll

"What do you plan to do wiht him?"

"I want to tourture him both mentaly and physically. I want him to go to bed everynight not knowing if he will wake up the next morning and I want hem to wish he was dead."

"Why?" Haku was discusted but didn't show his emotions and acted as if he didn't care.

"So I can make Kakashi feel awful and get my revenge."

"What are you going to do next."

"Well, I was thinking... what if one of his friends or someone he was close to caused him severe pain. Imagine how horrible nad confused he will be!"

"Yes, but there is one problem."

"What?"

"How will you make the person cause him pain? I don't think that anyone would do that willingly."

"Oh, that's easy! You can create some kind of potion or something that will turn the person evil. They will do whatever I say and harm the boy. We will just give the person a little of it everynight or so."

"Ok that works but how are we going to ge the person?"

"Kidnaping." Zabuza said plainly.

"Of course... so who is it going to be?"

"How about..."

Mwahahahahaha I left you in suspense who will it be? You'll have to wait till chapter three!


	3. A New Addition

Chapter 3: The New Addition

"Of course... so who is it going to be?"

"How about... how about that weird blond 'I'm the next Hokage' kid?"

"Okay Zabuza." Haku was very scared for Sasuke. Who knows what would happen to him?

It had taken Sakura and Naruto several hours to dig up their sensei. After that they searched all over the forest for a sign of Sasuke but there was nothing to be found. The group met in front of the town where they were going to drop the scroll off to its owner.

"We are going to return the scroll to its owner, contact the Hokage of Sasuke's kidnaping, then we will go back to the inn. Tomorrow we will continue our search for Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Okay." both teen said in a low monotone voice.

The trio returned the scroll and contacted the Hokage, the whole process took a hour. Then they walked to the small inn that they were staying at. Each of them got their own rooms so they put away their belonging then ate their dinner in silence.

Naruto had been so tired and stressed that he fell asleep in the same clothes he had been wearing all day. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Around midnight a figure crept through the window and into the small room were Naruto was sleeping. Naruto stirred as the person approached him.

"What? Oh my god Zabu-" he was cut off by Zabuza who slammed his head into the headboard knocking him out instantly. Zabuza slung the boy over his shoulder and crept back out the window and into the night.

Kakashi entered Naruto's room to wake him up the next morning so that they could go to breakfast. But all he found was and empty bed and an open window.

"Naruto! Oh my-Sakura!" Kakashi raced out of the room and bumped into Sakura.

"Naruto has been kidnaped!"

"No!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto woke up and felt a sharp prick in his shoulder. He turned to see a huge needle in his arm filled with blue liquid.

"Hey! What are u doing? Where is Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm injecting this pretty blue liquid into your arm and turning you evil for my own benefits and the boy is in a cell down the hall."

"I won't let you turn me evil!"

"Too late." Zabuza emitted the liquid into Naruto's blood stream and it began to work immediately. But there is one side effect, it knocks the person unconscious for and hour so that it can have full effect on the person. But this only happens the first time the person experiences it.

"So it begins." Zabuza said.

Naruto woke up a hour later feeling a little woozy; Zabuza was sitting in front him in and armchair.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens." Zabuza taunted.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled with a scowl.

"Felling angry are we?"

"Yeah I guess so..." mumbled Naruto.

"You want to take that anger out on something right?"

Zabuza was beginning to catch Naruto's attention "Yeah."

"I think I have just the thing."

"It's not another needle is it?" Naruto asked while moving away.

"No, it's more a gift for you. Come on." They walked down the hall to where Sasuke's cell was.

Zabuza handed Naruto the key and a hammer then said "Do whatever you want to him, he is all yours now." Then he walked away.

Naruto opened the door and saw a boy in the middle of the cell curled up in a ball. Naruto thought he knew the boy but didn't really care at the moment, all he wanted to was beat him and release his rage. Sasuke hadn't even noticed the presence of the other person in the room until he received a sharp painful kick in the back. He let out a yelp and turned over expecting to see Zabuza.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was hopeful until Naruto pulled out the hammer that Zabuza had given him. Naruto swung te hammer then everything went black for Sasuke.


	4. The Black Necklace

This chapter is goign to seem a little screwed up but im going to make it play a part in future chapters sorry i havent been updating alot i'll try to do it more often promise. Thanks for the reviews by the way

Chapter 4: The Black Necklace

Naruto was now sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner with Zabuza and Haku.

"I was thinking," Zabuza said "I think that I will give you the Uchiha."

"Give him to me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't want him and you seemed to have had fun with him so he's yours."

"Um... thanks."

Zabuza handed him a black necklace made of soft black cloth. "Here put this around his neck."

"Like a dog collar?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I suppose. But, it's a dog collar that only you can take off, no one else. If any other

person tries to take it off the necklace will shock the person that is wearing it. But, if there is a flaw even you may not be able to remove it."

"Okay."

"Go put it on him."

"Fine."

Naruto entered the cell to find Sasuke laying in the same position as he had left him. Using the hammer, Naruto had given Sasuke three broken ribs, a few fractured bones, a fractured arm, and many cuts by using the end of the hammer that is used to remove nails. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and nudged him with his foot to wake him up. When Sasuke noticed who it was he tried to move away but winced in pain. Naruto sat him up roughly and tied the necklace around his neck. The collar formed around Sasuke's neck and became skin tight, it almost looked like part of his body. Even though the necklace was very tight it didn't disturbed his breathing in any way. It actually looked good in him. Naruto stepped back to admire his work.

"Hey! I am _not_ your pet!" Sasuke yelled."

"Yes, yes you are." Naruto said plainly then he took out a knife from his pocket.

Naruto held Sasuke down and made cuts with the knife within the 'Z' burned on his back. Ten he outlined the 'X' and made a deep slash from his right shoulder to the bottom of his left hip. Finally, he made a crisscrosses of deep cuts going down both arms from his shoulder to his wrist. Then he walked away.

Naruto beat Sasuke regularly everyday for a week and made Sasuke do hard labor. Eventually Sasuke stopped talking back, did what he was told, and became more and more terrified, angry at, and disgusted towards Naruto with each passing day.

Zabuza informed Naruto and Haku one morning that he would be leaving for a mission that afternoon. He wouldn't be back for a week. Haku was very happy with this news. He hated seeing the two former friends go through such traumatic things. So that day after Zabuza had left he out his plan into action.

Haku had been giving Naruto the medication to make him evil every night. Wihtout that medication for more than ten hours he would return to his normal self. So that night at ten o'clock the medication wore off and left behind a very confused Naruto.

"What? Where and I? Who are you? What the hell happened!"

"Your in Zabuza's house, he kidnaped you, and I am Haku."

Naruto jumped up "Where is Sasuke!?"

"I'll take you to him but you have to get out of here quickly and return home. We aren't far from there, just go five miles to the south. There is one more thing you need to know."

"What?" Haku explained everything to him. From the black necklace to everything he had done to Sasuke in the past weeks and about the medication he was on.

"I guarantee that he will be scared to death or angry at you but he won't run becasue he has learned to obey you."

"Okay."

They entered Sasuke's cell and Naruto couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. Sasuke was bloodied, cut, and severely burned, especially on his back. Sasuke thought Naruto was mad so he began scuttling away.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke, it's okay I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking us home." Naruto noticed the necklace then moved to put Sasuke on his back but the boy moved away.

Haku decided to interfere "Sasuke Naruto won't hurt you anymore he is taking tou home." Haku then explained the medication to Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't completely convinced and he was still scared but he allowed Sasuke to pick him up. The two boys headed out into the forest. The walk home only took two hours and it seemed that Sasuke had gotten even sicker in the time he was kidnaped.

Naruto arrived at the hospital in the town where they lived and burst through the double doors.

"Help!" he yelled then he was swarmed by nurses.


	5. Guardian?

Chapter 5

"You want to do what?" Tusande said with a look of complete astonishment on her face.

Kakashi sighed "I want Naruto to guard Sasuke until we catch Zabuza" he repeated.

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke is hurt and needs help. Zabuza might also come back for him."

"Yes, yes, I know that. What I mean is why Naruto of all people, why not Sakura?"

"I want Naruto to do it because it will give him something to do. It will also give him a chance to help Sasuke and mend their friendship."

"Well...," Kakashi looked up at her with a cute little look on his face. She gave in "Well... I suppose it's alright."

"Thank you! I have to go talk to the boys, bye!"

"Kakashi walked down the hall to room number 207 where Sasuke was. Naruto had brought Sasuke in the night before and hadn't' moved from his side, eaten, or slept. Sasuke had not woken up yet either. Kakashi and the doctors had noticed the black skin tight necklace that Sasuke wore, but they couldn't remove it without hurting him. Naruto had said nothing about the subject.

Kakashi entered the room and found Naruto sitting in the same position and Sasuke still asleep, he approached Naruto and put a hand in his shoulder.

"Naruto could I speak to you in the hallway?" Naruto hesitated. " C'mon he won't die within the three minutes that you are gone." Naruto nodded and followed his sensei into the hallway.

"As you know Zabuza is still our there."

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

"Well, we think that Sasuke should have somebody to look after him, so I want you to do it."

"What! Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Kakashi smirked.

"But, but he hates me! He'll kill be or something horrible that involves hurting me!!"

"Why would be hate you Naruto?"

"Because I was the one who hurt him... well most of him anyway!"

Kakashi was completely surprised by what Naruto said "You? But, why?"

"Because I had no choice, Zabuza did this thing to me to make me do whatever he told me to do. So he made me hurt Sasuke but I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry!" Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"Well, you had no choice."

"Do I still have to watch Sasuke?"

"Yup! You still have to."

Naruto excepted defeat "Fine, my house or his?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sasuke's house, just drop your things off at his house. You'll be going to stay with him in three days, if he's awake by then." Kakashi turned to walk away.

"Wait! I don't know where Sasuke lives!"

"Then bring your things here in three days."

"Okay, thank you." Kakashi nodded then walked away.

Naruto went back into Sasuke's hospital room and sat down in the chair he had pulled up next to his bed. Naruto sat there in that chair for more than three hours. He was quiet most of the time but would occasionally talk to Sasuke and apologize. Finally, Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Sasuke? How are you feeling?" Naruto questioned timidly.

'I'm in a freaking hospital, was kidnaped, tortured, and beaten by the person I thought I could trust most, and my entire body hurts!' Sasuke thought but said "Okay I guess..."

"Um... great. By the way Kakashi told me that I have to watch you till they find Zabuza." Sasuke looked a little terrified about what Naruto had just said.

"I-is that okay with you?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes...master." the last word was said just below a whisper but Naruto heard it.

'Master? What is wrong with him, normally I'm dobe or teme, but master! Wow this is weird, wait why am I surprised? I tortured him when he disobeyed and even just for... fun. Of course he would call me that and be completely terrified!' Naruto thought.

Naruto had been lost In thought for a while then he turned to talk to Sasuke some more. But he found him deep in sleep. So Naruto decided to go to his home that he hadn't been to in weeks. The first thing Naruto did when he got home was fall asleep in his soft bed. The next day he decided that he would visit Sasuke. He stayed at the hospital for a long time before reluctantly returning back home. It was around 6:00 p.m. when he arrived home, so he packed for his stay with Sasuke then went to bed.

Naruto was sitting in front of Sasuke's hospital room next to his belongings at 9:00 in the morning when a nurse approached him.

"Are you Naruto?" the nurse asked.

"Yes."

"You're here to pick up Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, I am."

"Great, go ahead inside when your ready and wake him up and give him his clothes so he can get dressed." She handed him the clothes. "You can leave afterwards, he is already checked out."

"Thank you." The nurse smiled then walked away.


	6. Pictures

Naruto took a deep breath and entered Sasuke's hospital room. Sasuke was laying on his back in the bed peacefully sleeping. His eyes just happened to stray down to the black necklace that was strapped around Sasuke's neck; the memories came back to him of what he had done. He quietly walked over to Sasuke's bed and placed his hand on the sleeping boy's arm in order to wake him.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and found his dark onyx eyes staring into the light liquid blue ones of Naruto. He moved away from the boy and stared up at him wit a mixture of pure anger, hate, and fear.

"W-what do you want?" Sasuke said with disgust.

Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice "Giving you your clothes so I can bring you home teme!"

"Dobe."

"Hey, is that anyway to repay someone who saved your life?" he regretted it the minute the words left his mouth.

Sasuke laughed then quickly cut off the laughter and glared at him with hatred. "Saved my life? Saved my life! You tortured me for two weeks without mercy! You do one good thing to me and I have to repay you?"

"Well,_ sorry _for beating you against my will!"

"Yeah, sure..." Sasuke mumbled not in the mood to fight.

"Fine. Here's your clothes, I'll be in the hallway waiting for you."

"Hn."

Minutes later Sasuke emerged from the room and met Naruto. He saw Naruto's backpack and was confused."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked pointing at the backpack like it was a disease.

"My stuff." Naruto replied plainly.

"Um, why?"

"Because I'm staying with you until they catch Zabuza."

"Why!"

"Kakashi is making me. I wouldn't be doing this on my own trust me. So to make this work we'll stay away from each other and not talk... at all... ever, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

They began walking to Sasuke's house. Sasuke was walking a little slower because of his injuries ad Naruto was far ahead of him. Naruto realized he had no idea where the house was. They reached the gates that led to where Sasuke lived and Naruto looked in shock. He had never ben to the Uchiha district and figured it was abandoned. He never expected anyone to actually live there. They entered though the gates and walked through several streets. Naruto let Sasuke lead this time because he did not want to get lost, especially not here. Naruto was surprised how massive and beautiful Sasuke' house was when they reached it. It was much better than his cramped one room apartment.

Sasuke unlocked the door, took off his shoes, and walked into the house; Naruto did the same. Sasuke walked up the stairs, down the hall, and entered his room, Naruto followed him until the door to Sasuke's room was slammed in his face. Naruto was furious, he barged into the room where Sasuke was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Teme! What am I suppose to do? Where do I sleep?" Naruto yelled.

"Find the room yourself dobe! Get the hell out of my room!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto slammed the door shut then stomped down the hall in search of the guest room. He found most of the doors to be locked for some reason that made him very, very, very curious. He wondered around and found an empty room across from Sasuke's bedroom. He entered wondering why he hadn't checked here before.

After he packed away his things he decided to explore the house starting with downstairs. He hound that everything in the house was neat and organized, and most of the things in the house was black, white, or red. Most of the door downstairs, just like the upper part of the house, were locked. But he also found out that he and Sasuke had quite a few things in common including, quite surprisingly, music and book. Naruto had always thought that they were completely different people.

It was getting late so Naruto decided to make himself some dinner. There was no ramen so he just scavenged up some of Sasuke's other foods. When he was some eating he watched television. At about ten o'clock he decided he should check on Sasuke.

Naruto slowly and quietly eased open the door to Sasuke's room and peeked inside. Sasuke was facing Naruto, laying on his side fast asleep. Naruto closed the door; he determine that now was a good time to explore one of those rooms.

He went to one of the many locked doors and began to pick the lock. It took more than five minutes but the door finally eased open; inside was about fifteen boxes. Naruto sat down and opened one of the boxes, inside there was dozens of pictures of Sasuke and his family. Sasuke was happy and smiling in all of them; he also found several pictures of Sasuke's mother, father, and brother. Naruto was so wrapped up in the pictures that he did not notice Sasuke in the doorway.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled startling Naruto, he had never heard him ell that loud... ever.

"Sasuke...,"

"Put the pictures down and get out."

"But-"

"No! Just get out!"

"Fine." Naruto got up and left the room.

Sasuke packed up the boxes, left the room ,and locked the door firmly behind him. Sasuke hound Naruto sitting on his bed in the guestroom playing with a pencil. Sasuke stood in the doorway and Naruto looked up at him.

"Sasuke I..." Naruto started but was cut off my Sasuke.

"You know that just because I hate you doesn't mean I don't trust you(1). But I can't even trust you now, so what's left?"

"I-I don't know."

"Neither do I." Sasuke walked back across the hall and into his room as Naruto watched. Naruto just laid down on the bed and eventually fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zabuza sat on a branch outside the Uchiha mansion devising a plan to get back what was his... Uchiha Sasuke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(1) does that make sense? Whatever it was dramatic... lol


	7. Kidnapped yes again

The next day was extremely awkward and uneventful. Naruto stayed downstairs or in his room for most of the day. Sasuke, on the other hand, stayed in his room for almost the entire day. They ate at separate times so they did not have to see each other.

At 10:00 p.m. Naruto was in his bed trying to go to sleep and Sasuke was walking towards the stairs to get something to eat. As he reached to top of the stairs there was a poof of smoke from behind him he turned around to see Zabuza. He placed a hand of Sasuke's back making him wince in pain.

"Bye Sasuke, I'll be back for you."

"Wait! What!" Zabuza pushed Sasuke causing him to tumble down the steep flight of stairs. He hit every stair on his decent and hit the floor hard before skidding several feet further. Several of Sasuke's previous injuries had begun to bleed once again due to his fall and was beginning to seep through his shirt. Everything was hurting severely, he rolled over onto his side slowly before closing his eyes.

Naruto had heard a lot of banging so he decided to go investigate. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Sasuke laying at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh my God! Sasuke!" Naruto rushed down the stairs and knelt down next to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" he gently placed his hand on the other boys cheek; Sasuke opened his eyes a little.

"N-Naruto?"

"I'm here don't worry."

Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him to the bathroom, Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's neck. Naruto opened the bathroom door and placed Sasuke in the toilet to he could tend to his wounds. As he sat Sasuke down t he boy swayed and almost fell to the floor. Naruto held his shoulders "Hey, stay with me!"

"Tired...,"

"Just give me te minutes then you can sleep." Sasuke nodded weakly. Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt so he could see the wounds. He unraveled the soiled wrappings around his back and chest. He had not seen the injuries that he had inflicted until now and was very surprised about the extent of the damage he had caused his best friend. Quicky and carefully he applied some disinfectant that made Sasuke wince at the coldness and the stinging; finally he wrapped up the wounds once again.

Naruto carried Sasuke back up to his room; after he laid Sasuke on his bed he tried to walked out of the room but found he couldn't move. Sasuke was grasping his hand with what strength he had and was staring at him. "P-please don't go..." Sasuke said barley above a whisper.

"Okay, I won't don't worry, but let me go into my room for a minute." Sasuke reluctantly let go.

Naruto went into his room and got the mattress of his bed and placed it on the floor next to Sasuke's bed. Then he moved his things into the room and grabbed the blankets and pillows. He set his little bed up, then he looked over at Sasuke t check on him and found he was already asleep. He covered Sasuke's sleeping form with his blankets then he went to bed; he was holding onto Sasuke's hand has he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Both boys were still sleeping hand in hand in the morning. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully in the bed but Naruto was having a nightmare.

DREAM

Sasuke cowered in the corner of a small dark cell, there was barely enough light to see you hand in front of your face. The only light was emitted from a small candle in the corner of the room. A psychotic Naruto stood before a dirty, cold ,bleeding Sasuke, a knife in hand. He laughed manically as he kicked the boy then raised the knife above his head.

The real Naruto watched from the corner of the room, when he saw the event about to take place and yelled and screamed while running toward the two figures in and attempt to stop the event about to take place in front of his eyes. They could not hear or see his, he was basically a ghost.

The knife was brought down and all that cold be heard were the screams of the injured boy and a thump as he hit the cold hard ground.

END DREAM

Naruto flung his arm, taking Sasuke with it, ad he awoke from the horrible nightmare screaming. When he realized Sasuke had been thrown he attempted to reach out to him grabbing, somehow, the necklace, electrocuting Sasuke for a slit second. Sasuke hit the floor with a yelp, he was in excruciating pain. "I. Am. So sorry!" Naruto yelled.

"A-are you trying to kill me?" Sasuke teased but Naruto thought he was serious.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" Naruto ran form the house leaving Sasuke behind. He burst into Kakashi's home to find his on the couch reading.

"Naruto?"

"I can't do this anymore, you have to find someone else to help Sasuke."

"Why exactly?"

"He gets hurt constantly around me, I think he's mad, and I keep having horrible dreams about his being killed. Ir's too much."

"But if you just-"

"No, I'm leaving today, you can find someone else." Naruto left Kakashi's house. He snuck into Sasuke's house to retrieve his things; he managed to leave without being caught.

Sasuke had remained in his room sitting on his bed waiting for Naruto to return, eventually he had fallen asleep. When he awoke several hours later he searched for his friend. . When he found the guest room empty and cleared of all of Naruto's things he knew for sure he was gone. Sasuke felt as if the scenario was his fault and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. When he opened the door he found Zabuza standing before him, then everything went black.

I am SO sorry for not updating for a while, I wrote three chapters then realized I had screwed them up so I had to do it AGAIN. I kept putting it off too heeheehee. I will try to get the next chapter up within the next week. Reviews please!


	8. The Crappy Ending

Kakashi walked to Sasuke's house to talk to him about the situation that they were in with Naruto. When he arrived he found the door wide oped and a small pool of blood in the ground

"Damn it!" Kakashi ran from the house and to Tusande's office and burst through the door upon arriving.

"Wha-" she began before being cut off.

"Sasuke is gone."

"What about Naruto he was suppose to protect him?"

"He couldn't handle it."

"Assemble your team and go looking for him now." Kakashi rushed out of the office and rounded up Sakura and Naruto. After filling them in about what was happening they began jumping from tree to tree through the forest. Naruto was unusually quiet through the whole journey; he was guilty for leaving Sasuke when he needed to protect him, he felt as if it was all his fault.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke awoke with a pounding headache and found himself chained to a tree. He was in a wooded area, after a few hours Zabuza dropped down in front of him.

"You again! Don't you have anything better to do than kidnap me, _again_?"

"Yes, but you were taken from me and no one takes what's mine."

"I'm not yours!" Zabuza punched him.

"Still got a mouth I see?" Sasuke didn't answer "Fine, I have to go see if anyone has followed me." He disappeared into the thick trees.

Sasuke struggled at the chains for a short amount of time but gave up eventually finding that his efforts were in vain. After several hours the sun was high over head and he hear rustling in the branches. Suddenly Naruto plopped down in front of him: Kakashi and Sakura approached him from behind.

"I am so sorry." Naruto said as he tried to hug his friend while avoiding the chains. Sasuke lasted out with his foot knocking Naruto aside just as a kunai(1) narrowly missed his head. With Naruto out of the way the weapon grazed Sasuke's arm making him wince, and embedded itself into the tree. "Er thanks." Naruto said. Zabuza was standing a few feet away.

"Get away from him." Zabuza said.

"Sakura and Naruto untied Sasuke, I'll handle Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"But-" Naruto started only to be cut off by his sensei.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt."he nodded then turned to help Sakura.

Zabuza attacked with his sword it narrowly missed Kakashi. Kakashi charged at Zabuza at lightning speed, eventually managing to knock the sword our of his opponent's hand. Next he kicked Zabuza into the sir, knocking the wind out of him. Before Zabuza could recover from the blow a single kunai was thrown by Kakashi. Without thinking, Zabuza threw one of his own to deflect it. But as the two weapons touched Kakashi's transformed in a poof of smoke into more than twenty kunai; all of them hit the tall shinobi. Zabuza stood for several seconds as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched his now lifeless body fall to the ground face first raising a small cloud of dust.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry for the horrible ending I'm horrible at ending stories. If anyone has a good ending that i could possibly use I'll change it. Well that's the end I guess. R&R please.


End file.
